Zutto
by Maruading Storyteller
Summary: With his eighteenth birthday just around the corner, Yuuri feels his demonic blood taking a more defined part in his life. He decides that it is time to take a queen and he has just the blonde for the job too, but will Wolf acept his proposal? Yaoi, WY
1. Chapter 1: The Question

Zutto

* * *

A/N- Hi all and welcome to yet another new story! This one was made from a sudden insparation while watching the second ep of the series... 

Anyway, I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh, and if I did, Yuuri would have married Wolfie after the fourth ep and they would have a baby on the way already and Greta wouldn't exist, but alas...I do not own it...at least I can still write about it!! Bwahahahaha!

Also, I'm warning you all, this will be full out Yaoi and yes, their will be m-preg later in this...so if you don't like that stuff, I have but one question...

**What the hell are you doing here?!**

But, those of you who like this like me, '_wink, wink_' then you are more than welcome to stay!

'_Thought's_'

On with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Question

It was the pain that woke Yuuri from his slumber.

This had been going on for months now and frankly Yuuri was growing tired of it. He knew that he would have to make a decision soon, before the pains got worse or something happened to him. The only problem was that he was wary of what Wolfram's response would be when he told him, that was a conversation that he was both loathing and looking foreword to.

It had started out as just minor pains, such as aches and sore spots but over time it had increased tenfold. That was the way things had begun and as Yuuri soon found out, there was more to it than that.

The pains meant that he was coming of age and that he would have to accept being the demon king fully. Just as Gunter had said that first day, his soul was two years older than himself but now, two years had passed and now his body was ready to take on its full potential.

But there was something missing, something that both Yuuri and his Maou personality wanted.

Something that just so happened to be blonde with emerald eyes and had a serious attitude problem. Yes, it was his fiancé Wolfram.

It had taken Yuuri a while to realize his true feelings for the prince, but it was that day that he and Wolfram had hatched the bear bee's that Yuuri had begun to understand what love was really like. But now that he had, Yuuri knew that he loved Wolfram and that had spurred him on.

Spending several hours of each day in the library under a guise of preparing for his transformation, Yuuri had gone through every book that he could find on demon marriage and he had found a way for their bond to last forever. The same ritual had also mentioned several side effects that only made Yuuri more determined to go through with it, but first he had to get out of bed and speak with Wolfram.

'_Well, there's no time like the present…_'

Groaning, Yuuri pulled his blankets from his body and drug himself into a sitting position, every part of his body felt as if he was bathed in flames and needles were being thrust into his skin.

Shifting, Yuuri put his feet upon the floor and he winced at the coldness that met the pads of his toes. Moving as much as he could without feeling too much pain, Yuuri stood, he swayed slightly as pain wracked his form.

The chill in the air caused him to shiver, his boxers were drafty and Yuuri thought briefly of getting dressed before dismissing the very idea.

If he wanted the pain to go away, then he didn't have time for such a trivial thing, he needed to get going now.

Having made up his mind, Yuuri reached over and flipped on his bedside lamp. Picking up a pen, he ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote a quick little note for his mother. Once he had finished and turned off the light, Yuuri gripped the necklace that sat about his neck, the one that Conrad had given him that first day.

Closing his eyes he silently asked to be taken to his castle and in a swirl of wind, he felt himself being pulled through the dimensions, it felt like he was bathing but without the water. When the sensation disappeared Yuuri released his hold upon the necklace and opened his eyes, he looked about and was pleased to find that he was now in his room, well, his room in his castle as demon king anyway.

The room was dark but the moonlight shinning in from the window had cast a pale glow about the room, bathing everything in its silvery light.

Yuuri could hear soft breathing coming from the bed and couldn't help the soft smile that came to his lips. It was time to do it, he had to know and he had to know now.

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri walked towards the bed. As he neared it he saw a figure sprawled out on the bed, his blonde hair was fanned out on the pillow beneath his head while his legs were spread, causing the pale pink nightgown he wore to hike up rather high.

Licking his lips at the appetizing sight before him, Yuuri placed one leg on the bed and then the other. Moving as silently as he could, Yuuri crawled across the bed to come to a stop where he sat hovering over the man below him.

"Wolf…"

Purring out the name, Yuuri bent down to where his face was millimeters from touching Wolfram's. Said person shifted at the mention of his name, groaning as his eye lashes fluttered. Yuuri waited patiently and gradually the blonde's eyes blinked open blurrily.

"Y…Yuuri? Wha…" as if just realizing that Yuuri was really there and was hovering over him with a predatory look in his eye, Wolfram's eyes blew wide as he froze in place, his hands clenching and unclenching in the bed sheets below him.

Smirking, Yuuri raised a hand and ran a finger slowly over Wolfram's lips, jerking at even that slight touch Wolfram shivered as jolt of pleasure rushed up his spine.

Licking his lips, Wolfram forced out his voice, "what are you doing here Yuuri…I thought that you said you'd be gone for a week…" Snickering at Wolfram's breathless voice, Yuuri collapsed onto his side before rolling over onto his back next to Wolfram.

Lifting a hand, Yuuri ran his fingers gently through Wolfram's smooth locks, "I know…but…I have to ask you something Wolf, something very important."

Closing his eyes for a moment to absorb the soft touch of Yuuri's fingers in his hair, Wolfram turned his head to look at his black haired fiancé. Yuuri's eyes were facing the ceiling but Wolfram could see the seriousness in his face.

"Ask…"

Smiling at Wolfram's fake bored tone, Yuuri finally turned his head and his eyes locked with the sparkling emeralds of the blonde next to him.

"I want to know if you would be willing to bind yourself to me Wolf, to make us one forever."

Feeling his very breath freeze in his lungs at Yuuri's words, Wolfram felt his eyes widen as his heart leapt into his throat, '_does he know what it is that he is asking of me? Does he really wish to be with me that way?_'

Wolfram already knew his answer but first he needed to know something, only then would he answer, "Yuuri…before I answer you, tell me. Do you love me?"

Yuuri felt laughter bubble up in his chest at Wolfram's question, shaking his head, Yuuri slid his hand from Wolfram's hair to cup his cheek as he smiled softly. "Of course I do Wolf, why else would I ask you something this important…besides, we've been circling each other for almost two years now. I think it's about time that we were honest with one another. Yes, I love you Wolfram Von Bielefelt. I love you more than life itself."

His lips began to tremble as he felt tears start gathering, tears that he hadn't shed since he was a boy and found out the horrid truth about his brother. Shaking off that very thought, Wolfram focused on the here and now.

Yuuri, his stubborn and wimpy king was lying next to him, asking him to join him in a ritual that hadn't been done for centuries. Briefly he wondered how Yuuri knew of the ritual in the first place but he quickly pushed that aside as he locked his eyes with the bottomless black depths of his love.

He knew Yuuri had meant every word, hell, he could even feel it in the very air about them. Closing his eyes for but a moment, Wolfram collected himself as best he could, especially with the fact that his heart was trying to beat its way right out of his ribcage.

Yuuri watched Wolfram silently, he knew that what he had just asked was almost unheard of nowadays and he really didn't care what anyone else thought, but at the moment he was willing to give Wolfram all the time he needed to make a heart spoken decision. Even if the waiting was driving him nuts.

Finally, after what seemed years to Yuuri, Wolfram turned onto his side and slipped an arm about Yuuri's shoulders pulling him into an embrace. Nuzzling his nose into Yuuri's neck, Wolfram smiled when he heard Yuuri's large intake of air.

Pulling back after a couple minutes, Wolfram pinned Yuuri with a hard stare, one that told Yuuri he was not to say a word or move an inch.

"Yuuri, you don't know how long I have waited to hear those three words from you. It hurt, waiting and watching as you continued to push me away, I suppose that pain was worth it though."

Sighing, Wolfram slid his free hand down Yuuri's arm and intertwined Yuuri's fingers with his own. "I love you Yuuri, I have since the day you tired to give your life for mine. Do you remember? That day when we had gone to help the other's and ran into Von Grants, you protected me that day and I will never forget it."

Surprised at Wolfram's words, Yuuri turned in Wolfram's one armed embrace to face him fully, he gave a soft squeeze to their clenched hands as he continued to watch Wolfram.

"I suppose that this was all the great one's doing as I would bet my brother's would think, but I am not so sure. After all, our engagement was an accident from the beginning. I deserved that slap, it helped me in more ways than you can ever know Yuuri and that's why…" pausing, Wolfram lifted one of his legs and draped it over Yuuri's hip, pulling their lower halves closer together.

"I accept your proposal. I will bind myself with you and only you until the end of time. If not longer, my king." A soft smile was on his lips as he touched his forehead against Yuuri's, the shock was apparent in his fiancé's eyes but Wolfram knew that it would soon pass.

Yuuri couldn't stop the smile from crossing his lips, he felt as if he was on top of the world and with a small chuckle, Yuuri did something that he had been longing to do since the very beginning.

Wolfram's lips were warm and soft, they immediately parted under his and Yuuri wasted no time in thrusting his tongue inside, mapping every part of the blonde's mouth happily.

All was right in Yuuri's world and at that moment, nothing could ruin his mood.

* * *

A/N- This is one of my finer works...anyway, the next chapt is underway and if my dad can get his act together and fix our damn computer, then I can update soon, if not, in a month or two... 

Till then, please review...

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2: Rise And Shine

Zutto

* * *

A/N- Hey everyone! Sorry about the really long wait. 

We moved!

Yep! It was alot of work and took us a while to do it, and then I couldn't get onto the internet, so am I eternally sorry! bows in humility

But anyway, The next chapt is finally here. So I hope you guys enjoy it!

I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh, but hell, if I could. The Maou would be all mine!!

Alas, it is but a dream.

'_Thoughts_'

* * *

Chapter 2: Rise And Shine

Groaning, Wolfram shifted as he snuggled in closer to Yuuri's still sleeping form. It was well past morning and was about midday but for once the prince didn't care, he was way too comfortable to move, let alone wake up.

It was the insistent banging noise on the chamber door that finally had Wolfram sitting up, his eyes were narrowed in anger as he glared at the door not a hundred feet away. He knew who was behind that door and there was no way in hell that he was about to let him in, especially after what had happened the night before.

He could still hardly believe that it had happened but as the bangs continued and muffled, '_your majesty's_' could be heard coming from the other side of the door, it seemed that his king was finally awake and from the look he was currently being given he knew it had all really happened.

Yuuri blinked his eyes blurrily as they focused upon Wolfram's face and he wondered why the blonde looked so angry, at least he did wonder until he heard what Wolfram apparently had.

Groaning, Yuuri flipped over onto his stomach and gripped Wolfram's arm, dragging the other back down. Slinging an arm about Wolfram's waist, Yuuri gripped the nearest pillow and covered both of them with it, he could see the amusement in his fiancé's eyes and couldn't help but smile back at him.

A couple minutes passed before the noises finally stopped and letting out a breath, Yuuri pulled the pillow away and sat up, "thank kami he's gone...I don't know how he'd react if he saw me in here...in fact, how did he know I was here?"

His brows knit in confusion, Yuuri was pulled out of his musings when Wolfram touched his shoulder, "Yuuri, are...are you afraid of what the others would think of us?"

Licking his lips, Wolfram gave Yuuri a hurt look, "do you regret last night because if you, Mrph?!"

Wolfram's eyes blew wide as he stared up into Yuuri's dark eyes, he was curently pinned to the bed and Yuuri had pressed his lips hard against Wolfram's. After staring up at Yuuri for a few seconds, Wolfram let his eyes drift shut as he pressed his lips back against Yuuri's and almost immediately he got a response.

Yuuri growled low in his throat as he pressed the blonde firmly into the bed, nipping along his bottom lip, Yuuri purred lightly as Wolfram tenatively opened his mouth and Yuuri smiled as he let his tongue slip inside his fieance's wet cavern.

After spending what seemed to be hours thouroughly ravishing the mouth of the blonde beneath him, Yuuri finally broke the kiss lapping up the extra saliva that had run down his chin before pulling back, "don't ever doubt my intentions Wolf, I love you and I won't let you think otherwise..."

Sighing, Yuuri slowly rolled off Wolfram's panting form and sat at the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, '_damn it...how am I supposed to deal with all this at once? I thought that he would believe me...but apparently he still doesn't...what am I going to do?_'

Blinking his eyes in surprise and confusion, Wolfram apraized Yuuri's form and felt his gut wrench painfully, he had just acused his King of not loving him and if last night was anything to go by...he knew that his King loved him more than life itself. Bitting his bottom lip in shame, Wolfram rolled onto all fours and crept across the bed, coming to a stop behind Yuuri Wolfram lifted a hand and ran it lovingly through Yuuri's dark locks.

Closing his eyes, Wolfram sighed sadly as he leant forwards and rested his forehead upon Yuuri's bare shoulder, "Yuuri, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that to you...it's just, this is all so new and I'm just scared that it's all been some sort of cruel dream, that I'll wake only to find that you have left me forever...I...I...I'm frightened."

Suddenly Woflram felt Yuuri begin to vibrate and as he pulled away he could hear a low snarl that had started to rise from Yuuri's form, gulping in slight fear Wolfram started to back away but he had barely moved before a strong hand had gripped his neck, "there is nothing to fear Wolf and if anyone dares to so much as touch a lock of your hair, so help me, I'll kill them where they stand."

Wolfram felt a shiver wrack his body as Yuuri's voice deepened to that of the Moau and he hesitantly lifted his head, he froze at the image that Yuuri was curently casting. His black hair had grown as had the rest of his form and Wolfram knew that his King had transformed, but as his eyes met Yuuri's he was shocked to see that Yuuri's eyes were the one's that greeted him and not those of the Moau.

"Yu...Yuuri?"

Smiling, Yuuri ran his free hand through his stunned prince's hair and he couldn't help but revel in how smooth it was, "Hai, it is me and him, we are slowly merging but for it to be complete we need one more thing."

Licking his lips, Wolfram forced his body to relax in the one-armed ebrace that his King was curently giving him, "and what is that thing?"

Chuckling lightly, Yuuri bent his head to where his nose brushed against Wolfram's as he continued to explore those lussious blonde locks, "you." Wolfram's eyes blew wide as he gazed at Yuuri in surprise, "what do you mean?"

Sighing, Yuuri shook his head in amusement, "I need a queen, and you call me an idiot."

Narrowing his eyes at Yuuri's words, Wolfram gave Yuuri the coldest look he could, "well, if you weren't so roundabout in your words, than maybe I wouldn't have been confused." Having said his piece and determining that the end of the conversation, Wolfram pulled away from Yuuri and got off the bed.

'_He's such a dope...but I guess that's what I love about him..._' with deliberate steps he made his way towards the door leading into the private bath but he was brought to a halt when a pair of arms wrapped about his waist, securing him against a hard chest, "Wolf...don't be mad, I'm sorry..." Feeling Yuuri's breath against his ear, Wolfram couldn't stop the shiver that wracked his form as he leaned back into Yuuri's chest more.

"It's alright..." smiling, Wolfram turned and touched Yuuri's cheek gently, "now...how about a bath, hmmm?" Yuuri matched Wolfram's smile and happily let Wolfram lead him into the bathroom, '_can things get any better than this?_'

Upon entering the bathroom that was more like a bath house than a room, Yuuri watched as Wolfram walked over and touched the waters surface, a soft smile upon his lips at the heavenly temperature of the water. The air was humid with all the steam that was rising from the heated water, giving the room a musky but comfortable feel.

Walking over, Yuuri placed a hand upon the blonde's shoulder and felt his smile deepen when Wolfram placed his hand over Yuuri's, "don't you want to clean up?" Looking up at Yuuri, Wolfram raised an eyebrow, kneeling down next to Wolfram, Yuuri slipped his arms about Wolfram's form and held him close.

"Of course I do Wolf...but first we need to get you out of these clothes, ne?" With his lips set in a devious smirk, Yuuri ran his hand down Wolfram's stomach and legs to the hem of his nightgown, gripping the edge of the flimsy material he began to pull it slowly up the blonde's body and couldn't help but admire the view as creamy thighs were gradually revealed.

'_And this is all mine..._' licking his lips at his own thoughts, Yuuri deftly removed the pale pink nightgown from Wolfram's form, completely revealing the blonde's body to his heated gaze.

Wolfram just let his King have his way and as his nightgown was removed, he felt goosebumps rising all over his body, Yuuri had seen him naked before but not like this and the blonde was feeling a little self consious.

Moving his legs up against his chest, Wolfram tried to curl himself up but he was stopped by a pair of gentle but strong arms, "don't Wolf, your beautiful just the way you are. There's no need to hide yourself." Hot breath blew against his ear as Yuuri spoke and Wolfram couldn't stop the shiver the wracked his entire form.

Sinking back into Yuuri's chest, Wolfram felt the smoothness of Yuuri's lean chest and mutely noticed just how comforting the embrace was, '_this is the way things should be, this is right._'

Yuuri's thoughts were along the same lines as he ran his hands gently over the blonde's curved shoulders, his right hand finally came to a stop right over Wolfram's heart and Yuuri could only smile as he felt the strong heartbeat through his fiance's chest.

Leaning in close to the blonde's ear once again in a move that he knew would drive his fiance nuts, Yuuri smirked mischiveously to himself as he spoke the words that he knew Wolfram wanted to hear. "It's your turn Wolf, do whatever you want. I'll let you."

Trembling, Wolfram turned in their embrace to face Yuuri. Lifting his hand, he ran it down Yuuri's jaw and smiled, "are you sure about that Yuuri?"

Yuuri just pressed his face more into Wolfram's touch in response, "very..." smiling at that response. Wolfram moved his other hand to rest flat against Yuuri's chest, he could feel his King's strong heartbeat through his ribs, skin and muscle, he was unable to stop a sigh of contentment from passing his lips.

Happy to know that Wolfram was happy, Yuuri leant forewards and pressed a quick kiss against the blonde's lips, "go ahead Wolf, we need to hurry and get cleaned up, alright?" Tilting his head as he pulled back, Yuuri released Wolfram's form and supported himself on his upper arms, watching and waiting for his prince to continue.

Nodding his head, Wolfram licked his lips as he knelt before Yuuri, sliding his hand down Yuuri's abs to the waistband of his boxers. The black material was a stark contrast to Yuuri's skin color, something that made Wolfram's hands start to tremble as he gripped them with both his hands.

Taking a deep breath, Wolfram closed his eyes for a moment before he practically ripped cloth down Yuuri's hips, letting the silky material pool at his feet. Gulping, Wolfram opened his eyes and a gasp was torn from his throat as his eyes finally took in his King's nude form, memorizing every detail.

'_He is so majestic looking, with his broad shoulder's and lythe form. Kami, how could someone as perfect as him ever want someone like me? What have I ever done to deserve something so wonderful...can things get any better than this?_'

* * *

A/N- And there is 'tis... 

This is just a warning.

I won't be posting the lemmons for this story here, I don't want to get booted off for it, so if you ask in a pm or look at my profile. I'll tell you where to find it!

Until next time!

Ja!


	3. Chapter 3: Preperations

Zutto

A/N- Yo! This is the third chapt and I hope you all are ready for the fun to begin...

Disclaimer- KKM isn't mine but if it was, Yuuri and Wolfram would be having wild monkey smex everyday while Wolfy boy is pregers! But I don't...damn it!

Anywhoo...I know all you hentai's out there were looking forewords to the lemon this chapt, but I am sorry...it is not time for that yet...

Enjoy this chapt anyway though!

'_Thoughts_'

Chapter 3: Preparations

Simply put, the bath had been heavenly and Wolfram knew that as soon as they were married, it would be one of their favorite places to spend time alone together.

Trembling at that very thought, the blonde finished fastening the last of the button's on his uniform jacket and turned to face his very pleased looking King, who was currently lounging on the bed. He had the foresight to dress first and had spent the whole while watching Wolfram dress.

"Are you ready to go or are you just going to continue to lie there and stare at me like that?" '_Not that I really mind any..._' Wolfram could just feel his face burning with embarrassment. It didn't matter who it was, he had always really felt like this when put on the spot. When anyone just stared at him like his fiancé seemed so content to do at the moment.

Smirking, Yuuri pushed himself from the bed and approached the blonde. Slipping their hands together, Yuuri placed a quick kiss to Wolfram's cheek before he gave his arm a tug, "of course I am ready, I've been ready for a very long time. But my question is, are you ready for what's about to happen?"

Wolfram knew exactly to what Yuuri was referring to and even though it scared him to think about what could happen if anything went wrong, he was determined to go through with it anyway. "I'll do whatever it takes to be with you."

Yuuri couldn't help but kiss his fiancé once again, pulling away after a couple moments, Yuuri motioned his head towards the door and Wolfram just smiled.

--------

He was worried.

"His majesty is here, I can just feel it. But why didn't he answer me, his loyal servant? Have I displeased him somehow? What can I do to get back into his favor?"

Gunter's high and screechy voice was starting to grate on Gwendal and Conrad. He had been going on a tantrum for at least two hours and it was frankly, starting to get monotonous.

"Calm down Gunter. If his highness is here there must be a good reason why he hasn't told anyone yet. So don't worry, I don't think he hates you." Conrad's voice was mellow and seemed to have a calming effect on the man pacing across from him.

Stopping mid-stride, Gunter gave a nod of his head as he turned towards Gwendal and Conrad. "I see you're point Lord Weller, but I still am confused as to why his majesty would try to hide his presence here. He never has before, so it begs the question of what exactly he is up to."

Conrad was about to comment when something seemed to strike Gunter's interest, his head shooting up, Gunter made a quick scan of the room before looking to Gwendal and Conrad once again.

"Have either of you seen little lord brat at all today?"

Gunter's simple question had a profound effect upon Conrad and Gwendal's thoughts. They had noticed as well that it did seem to be a little too quiet than it usually was and one question circled through all of their minds.

'_Just where is Wolfram?_'

But the answer to that very question came sooner than any of them had ever expected.

--------

Yuuri ignored the looks being sent his way as he pushed the door open the rest of the way, revealing Wolfram, who just so happened to be plastered to his side in a sign of complete possession. Not that the blonde minded any.

"You're Highness! Why didn't you answer me before? Have I done something to fall out of your favor?" It seemed that Conrad's calming words had only had a brief effect upon Gunter, because his voice was now as high pitched and squeaky as ever.

Simply ignoring him, Yuuri led himself and Wolfram over to a nearby table. Pulling out a chair, Yuuri waited until Wolfram had sat down before he took a seat as well. The whole while, Gunter, Gwendal, and Conrad had been watching with surprise and more than a little confusion.

Clearing his throat, Yuuri locked his eyes with each of the men in the room as he rested his and Wolfram's clasped hands upon the table.

"I have come to a decision, one that each of you will obey, or you will all suffer my wrath." Yuuri's voice had once again deepened to that of the Moah that rested within him and Wolfram couldn't stop a shiver of awareness from flowing through him.

Gwendal was the first to break the uneasy silence that had fallen after Yuuri's declaration, "and what, pray tell is this decision?" The annoyance was clear in the man's voice, narrowing his eyes at Gwendal, Yuuri lifted Wolfram's free hand with his own.

Pressing a soft kiss onto the blonde's wrist, Yuuri did his best not to tremble when he heard the intakes of air coming from three of his closest friends and subjects as he pressed on with his plan.

"Wolfram and I are to be married at once. I want each of you to help with the preparations and the sooner the better, after all, there is much to be done still."

Yuuri knew it wouldn't take long before the comments would come and true to form, Gwendal burst out of his chair as he glared at both Yuuri and Wolfram. "What brought all this on so suddenly boy? I thought that you didn't like men, as you have said many times yourself, or have you been lying to us all this whole time?"

About to reply, Yuuri stopped when Wolfram pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before standing as well and facing his elder brother, all the while his head held high. The blonde's voice was deep and held a pure sense of power as he spoke.

"Where did you get the right to insult our King by calling him a mere boy? Yuuri is our King and what he says is law. Besides, in all the time that he has been with us, has he even once declared our union invalid? So I ask you again, what right do you have to talk down to my fiancé like this?"

Seeing the surprised looks on everyone's faces, Yuuri felt pure masculine pride flood his being as he stood and walked over to Wolfram. Stopping behind him, Yuuri slid his arms about Wolfram's waist and lightly pulled the other back against himself, which Wolfram easily allowed.

Locking his eyes with Gwendal's over the blonde's shoulder, Yuuri let his power engulf the two of them and fill the room, "Wolfram and I will marry, today. And there is nothing that you or anyone else can do to stop me, unless you wish to meet your demise at my hand."

Hearing a chair shift off to his left, Yuuri turned his head to see that Conrad had stood as well and was currently giving Yuuri a pleading look. "Your majesty, why now and why Wolfram?" That was the one question that they had both been waiting to hear and now that it had been uttered, both felt as if a weight had been lifted from their shoulders.

Yuuri nuzzled his nose into Wolfram's neck, silently giving the blonde permission to answer for them both, "Because, we love each other! What more is needed than that?!"

Wolfram watched as his brother's jaw dropped slightly before a smile began to take its place. Walking over to stand before his King and younger brother, Conrad bowed deeply in respect, "I will help you both to the best of my ability, all you need do is but ask."

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Wolfram reached out and tugged Conrad into a one armed hug with Yuuri. Conrad blinked in complete surprise before sinking into the touch, '_it has been at least 40 years after all, who knows how long it'll be before the next time._'

After a few moments, Wolfram released his hold upon Conrad and sank back into Yuuri's arms, a blush of embarrassment burning his cheeks. He hadn't hugged his brother in a long time and hearing him say such encouraging words had been too much, he hadn't been able to stop himself in time.

Yuuri just smiled before he spared a glance at Gunter and Gwendal, "what about you two? Are you going to help us or not?" Gunter immediately straightened before he bowed as well, "of course I will help you your majesty. But I must ask...do you wish your wedding to be public? For if you do, it will take far longer to plan..."

Shaking his head, Yuuri gave Gunter an impatient look. "Maybe later, but for now, I wish to have just a simple and private wedding. But I will leave the final decision to Wolfram..."

Lifting his head at Yuuri's words, Wolfram flashed him a grateful smile before looking to Gunter, "I agree with Yuuri. This is something that should be done privately and soon, but for the sake of the country and our people, we will need to have a public wedding held sometime in the next few months. But until then I am content to just be with my king as I have always been."

Feeling his smile deepen, Yuuri stepped forewords and held out his hand. Immediately Wolfram's eyes brightened as he placed his hand in Yuuri's, lacing their finger's together, Yuuri tugged Wolfram to his side as he started towards the doors.

Just as they reached them, Yuuri noticed that Conrad had opened his mouth to say something and he quickly interrupted him. "Before you ask, I intend to be married by the end of the day. Wolfram and I are going to fetch my family, so that at least they may be here to see us wed and no Conrad, you may not accompany us...I need you to stay here...alright?"

Closing his mouth, Conrad flashed Yuuri a slightly confused look before he bowed his head in understanding, "as you wish your highness."

Pleased at Conrad's immediate response, Yuuri opened the door and pulled Wolfram through, "see you when we return." And with that, the others could only watch as the door clicked shut before them, leaving them to their thoughts.

------------------------------

He was beginning to loose his patience.

After all, Yuuri had been adjusting his clothes for the last half-hour and had kept buttoning and unbuttoning the top button on his shirt. Frankly it was driving Wolfram nuts.

"Yuuri, how many times are you going to fiddle with my buttons...it looks fine, so quit worrying over it!" Yuuri only grunted in response as he decided to finally just leave it unbuttoned.

Stepping back, Yuuri took one last look at his handiwork.

The blonde was currently wearing some of the clothes that he had brought over just in case and frankly, they looked rather good on the prince.

He was sporting a button up dark blue shirt and a pair of tight black jeans. The outfit showed off just how lithe and shapely Wolfram really was, Yuuri couldn't help but enjoy the view. But one glance at the blonde's face, Yuuri could tell his fiancé was about to go thermal and not wanting to fight with him on their wedding day, Yuuri decided to relent.

"Fine...are you ready to go then?" Seeing the blonde's nod of assent, Yuuri gripped his necklace in his right hand as he stepped closer to Wolfram, slipping his arm about his fiancé's waist and pulling the other firmly against his chest.

"Then let's blow this popsicle stand."

Wolfram couldn't help the laughter that rose in his throat, he sank into Yuuri's embrace as they were bathed in what felt like water, making the blonde shake at the coldness of it. '_I hope I'm ready for this..._'

------------------------------------------------------

A/N- And yes, the end is upon us yet once more...I hate it when this happens...it makes me cry!

T.T

Anyway, here is a little sneak peak for those diehard fans out there, not to mention those who reviewed!

_Love yah!_

----

He could feel it, every moment of it.

The sounds about him were deafening.

The sticky feel of his own blood flowing from the wound and the sharpness of the pain that followed, he could feel it all.

Wolfram felt as if he had been ripped from his body and was some kind of viewer of the events that were occurring. He knew he didn't have much time, but he didn't care.

He had saved his love, his husband, his king.

He had no regrets.

----

That's it for now!

Yes, I'm evil, I know that...

But Anywhoo, the next chapt should be posted within the next two month's and then you'll have all the answers to those burning questions. And for those perve's like me out there, the lemon won't happen next chapt, but the one after that, so you'll have to wait just a little bit longer...

Till next time...

Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 4: The Run Around

Zutto

* * *

A/N- Yes, here it is. The long awaited fourth chapter, I hope you guys didn't stew too long over how I left you...

Also, I decided that because of how long this took to update, the lemon will be featured in part two of this chapt so please be patient. I'm working on it as we speak.

Plus, this chapt will be extra long this time to make up for it being so late...please forgive me for my tardiness...

Disclaimer- This story idea is all mine! Mine I tell you! Mine! Ahem...but the character's themselves, are not...much to my deepest sorrow...

T~T

Whelp, that should do it, now onto the flick!

'_Thoughts_'

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: 

The Run Around

--------------------------

Wolfram was panting heavily as he struggled to stand.

He could feel it, every moment of it.

The sounds about him were deafening.

The sticky feel of his own blood flowing from the wound and the sharpness of the pain that followed, he could feel it all.

The attack had been so sudden that Wolfram only had time to leap in the way, thus shielding Yuuri from the blade of their attacker.

Wolfram felt as if he had been ripped from his body and was some kind of viewer of the events that were occurring. He knew he didn't have much time, but he didn't care.

He had saved his love, his husband, his king.

He had no regrets.

Just as he felt his life beginning to slip away, Wolfram heard something, a sound that lifted his heart.

It was Yuuri, he was calling to him. Heck, Wolfram could almost see him.

"mn it Wolf, wake up already!"

Jerking, Wolfram sat up abruptly, his eyes wide and his forehead damp with sweat. Yuuri was currently buttoning his shirt and had an amused look on his face.

Wolfram on the other hand was still in a dazed like state as his mind slowly recognized just what had happened, '_I see...so all that was merely a dream? Thank Kami!_'

Yuuri was about to yell at Wolfram again when said blonde leapt out of the bed and nearly tackled him to the ground in a diving hug. If he hadn't been steady on his feet he might have fallen backwards at the impact of Wolfram's body meeting his own.

"What is it Wolf? What's wrong?"

The blonde wasn't acting normal, something that Yuuri easily noticed. Even though they had been sharing his bed for a long time, the blonde had never had behaved like this before. He was usually up before Yuuri himself.

Wrapping his arms about Wolfram's trembling form, rubbing circles on his back as he pressed a gentle kiss against Wolfram's clammy cheek, he tried to comfort the other. "It's alright Wolf, I'm here koi. It's alright..."

Sinking into Yuuri's gentle and comforting embrace, Wolfram let his muscles relax and absently eyed the ring that sat sparkling upon his finger. It had only been a week, a whole week since it happened and Wolfram still could hardly believe that it had really happened at all.

A smile crossed his lips as he recalled the event, after all, it had been the best day of his life.

Flashback----One week earlier

The sensation disappeared as soon as it appeared, or so it seemed to Wolfram.

Yuuri glanced about at his bedroom and let out a sigh as he released Wolfram, taking his hand instead, "come on Wolf, we have work to do."

Wolf just dumbly nodded his head as he let Yuuri lead them from the room and down the stairs, his eyes were too busy looking at everything around him. This was his first time to Yuuri's world after all and he couldn't help but be a little curious.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Wolfram could smell something wonderful coming from somewhere to his left, "Yuuri, what is that smell?" Yuuri couldn't stop himself from chuckling lightly, "that would be my mom making breakfast...she's a pretty good cook, if I do say so myself."

Feeling his face burn with an embarassed blush, Wolfram hunched his shoulder's as he looked away, Yuuri noticed the blonde's behavior immediately. "Wolf, quit it. You're starting to make me nervous and if you keep that up, I might just have to smack you silly..."

The teasing tone to his king's voice was apparent, but Wolfram wasn't ready to let this moment go just yet. Biting his bottom lip, he lifted his head and gave Yuuri the best puppy eyed look he could muster, "you are so mean to mrph?!"

Wolfram blinked in surprise as his mind slowly registered the sudden events that had just occurred. One second he was teasing Yuuri and the next, he was being roughly pinned against a wall while Yuuri tried his damnedest to kiss the living daylights out of him. It would have worked to, if it hadn't been for the fact that standing not two feet away was a woman with sandy brown hair and gentle eyes.

"What do we have here? A visitor?" Freezing at the sound of his mothers voice, Yuuri silently cursed every kami out there for his damnable luck. Reluctantly breaking his one sided kiss, Yuuri turned towards his mother, feeling a dark blush start to burn his cheeks.

"Hi mom...uh...this is...umm, Wolfram Von Beleifelt, my feiance. Wolf, this is my mother..." smiling sheepishly, Wolfram bowed. "It is a pleasure."

It took a grand total of two seconds before Wolfram was encased in the strongest embrace that he had ever experienced in his life!

"Oh really?!! I can't believe it, you are sooo cute! My name is Miko by the way! Yuuri you've got good tastes, this ones definitely a keeper!!" Yuuri could only blink in shocked silence as his mother practically crushed his fieance not two feet away.

His own thoughts registering, Yuuri burst forewords and wrenched his fiance out of his mothers grip, firmly placing himself between them. "Mom, you're going to kill him if you keep doing that...besides, that isn't why he came with me. We have decided to ummm...well...we..."

Scratching his head as he tried to think of a good way to put it without sounding abosolutely foolish.

Seeing this, Wolfram gripped his kings shoulder even as he inclined his head in greeting, "Lady Shibuya, we have come to ask you and your family to attend our wedding, which will occur this very day. We would be greatly honored if you would come."

Yuuri blinked in surprise as did his mother. In that moment it was rather easy to notice the family resemblance between them as they both gaped at Wolfram like fish out of water.

"Was it something I said?" His brows knitting in confusion, Wolfram looked between the two of them, trying to make sense out of their strange behavior. Yuuri started to chuckle suddenly, even as he slipped his arm about Wolfram's waist, nuzzling his shoulder.

"No, you said it perfectly Wolf. Mom, what do you say? You want to come?" Yuuri felt his mirth deepen when his mother just smiled, nodding her head in silence before a look of utter horror crossed her face.

"What about the rings?! I don't see an engagement ring Yuuri...don't tell me you haven't thought of that?!" Blinking in surprise at the complete outrage that was in his mothers voice, Yuuri gulped, "uh...well, about that...I'm not sure how things like that work in the other world, but you're right. We do need our rings."

Wolfram blinked in confusion, glancing between Yuuri and his mother once again. "Excuse me, but what exactly are these...rings that you are mentioning? I know that they are used to show power, but what do they have to do with marriage?"

Yuuri knew what was coming and frankly, he pitied Wolfram.

His mother gripped the blonde by the shoulder's and proceeded to shake him senseless as she stared right into in his face, "you mean to tell me that you have no clue as to what an engagement ring, or a wedding ring for that matter, is?!"

Wolfram paled slightly before nodding his head, Yuuri's mother let out a shrill shriek even as she reached over and gripped Yuuri's wrist as well as Wolfram's. "We're taking care of that right now, come on boys, we're going shopping!"

Letting his mother drag them towards the front door, Yuuri felt an amused smirk cross his lips, "ummm, mom, don't you need your purse and the house keys first. And what about breakfast?" Gasping in utter shock, she released both Yuuri and Wolfram before spinning on her heel, "go outside, I'll meet you out there in a couple of minutes!"

Chuckling, Yuuri shook his head even as he slid his hand into Wolfram's and gave it a slight tugg, "come on Wolf, you heard her. It's probably going to take her more than a few minutes to find them anyway."

"I heard that!" Shouted Yuuri's mother, bringing a smile to Wolfram's lips as he nodded his head, letting Yuuri pull him out of the house.

As the door clicked shut behind them, Yuuri drug Wolfram down the steps and to his mothers car. It was a dark red Dodge Neon, it was one of Yuuri's personal favorites, when it came to car's anyway.

Wolfram just stared at it in shock, after all he'd never seen one of them before. Smiling, Yuuri lifted their joined hands and placed them upon the car, that way Wolfram would see that in fact the car really was there.

Hearing him gasp in startled surprise was enough for Yuuri, "it's alright Wolf, it's not like my mom's car is going to bite you."

Wolfram turned, flashing Yuuri a confused look, "what is a car?" Chuckling, Yuuri just released Wolfram's hand and wrapped his arms about the blonde, pulling him firmly against his chest. "It's like a carriage, but without the horses. It's really fun to drive, who knows, I might even teach you someday."

He was in heaven, having his king hold him like this in public was more than he'd hoped for, but that still didn't mean that he understood a single thing Yuuri had said about this...car thing. '_It looks more like something that Anesena created than a carriage...what a weird contraption._'

As they waited one of Yuuri's neighbor's who was out walking her dog was just on her way home, when she sighted them standing there, holding each other.

If the look on her face was anything to go by, then there was soon going to be trouble for the young couple. After all, if someone looked like they'd just eaten the sourest thing in the world, what would you expect?

Yuuri just smiled as Wolfram closed his eyes, a soft breeze lifting his golden bangs, giving him an angelic like appearance. Unable to resist, let alone help himself, Yuuri bent his head and brushed their lips together lightly, only to have a rock wiz right past his head to end up cracking his mothers side window.

Wolfram's hand immediately flew to his waistline, but he stilled when he remembered that he'd left his sword back in his world, for which he silently cursed himself.

Yuuri on the other hand was pissed, not slightly pissed, but full out madder than hell pissed. No one, but no one attacked his fiance, growling low in his throat, Yuuri pressed Wolfram into the car, covering his body with his own.

Turning his head, he narrowed his eyes at his neighbor, the woman looked like she was ready to scream bloody murder. "What the hell is your problem Lady, you don't just throw rocks at people who are minding their own business!"

His voice was deep with anger and he almost purred in satisfaction when the woman shook in apparent fear, "you...you shouldn't be acting like that in public, it's...it's indecent."

Shaking his head at the woman's shaky words, Yuuri was about to do something a little different, when his mother came running out of the house and down the stairs.

It took all of four seconds before both Wolfram and himself were inside the car and strapped in, his mother had said a brief hello to their neighbor before putting the pedal to the metal and speeding them right out of there.

Within minutes they had reached one of the main plaza's in town and as his mother attempted to find a suitible parking space, he was content with watching Wolfram sticking his head against the window as he gawked at everything and anything.

In Yuuri's opinion, it was rather cute... '_I need to remember to take care of that woman when we return though, no one does that to my queen, no one._'

Narrowing his eyes slightly at his thoughts, Yuuri quickly shook it off. Now wasn't the time to be worrying about some woman, no, he was here to get an engagement and wedding ring for his future spouse.

And that was all that mattered...

Glancing over, Yuuri saw that his mother had finally found a parking space and was curently trying to molest via cuddling, his fiancee.

Scratch that...

He needed to get the rings and keep his mother's damn bloody hands to herself!

"Mom, let go of him, now."

To his surprise both his mother and Wolfram stilled at his words, their wide eyes locking with his hardened ones. He didn't care if he had scared them with his '_Maoh_' voice, but damn it, Wolfram was his fiancee and he didn't want to share him.

Snapping out of his surprise, Wolfram just smiled as he eased himself out of Yuuri's mothers arms. It was clear in Yuuri's eyes what was bothering him, jealousy didn't suit him.

Running the finger's of his left hand through his King's bangs, Wolfram spoke gently, "don't be that way Milord, you know that I still love you the best."

Growling gently, Yuuri gripped the back of Wolfram's neck and tugged him forewords, his eyes were narrowed to almost complete slits. Their lips brushed and Yuuri nearly purred at the gasp of awareness that his blonde let out, it was clear that he had his fiancee wrapped about his little finger.

Tilting his head and ignoring the gasps of shock from those around them, Yuuri locked his lips to Wolfram's while slipping his free arm about his back, pressing at his lower back to bring them closer.

Wolfram moaned deep in his throat as his body touched Yuuri's, his eyes fluttered as he wrapped both his arms about his King's neck, prodding Yuuri's lips with his tongue as he sought entrance into the others mouth.

To which Yuuri happily gave way, letting his fiancees sly tongue do as it wished to his own mouth. Mewling against Yuuri's lips as his tongue touched Yuuri's, Wolfram pressed himself even closer to his King, attempting in a not so hidden way to meld their bodies together.

Feeling his body reacting in more than one way, Yuuri knew that they would have to cut this short. Or else they might just end up having sex in the mall's parking lot, which frankly Yuuri didn't mind at the moment.

It was the having other people watch that got to him, no one, but no one could see his fieance naked except him and that was that.

Groaning slightly, Yuuri ran his tongue once again against Wolfram's before he finally had to force himself to pull back and break the kiss. But he did rather enjoy seeing the blonde out of breath and dazed from just kissing him, it was a nice boost to his ego.

"Well boys, are you quite finished?" Jerking at his mothers voice, Yuuri felt a light blush spread across his cheeks even as he gave a nod of his head. "Good!"

Before either could respond, his mother had once again gripped their hands and was dragging them through the parking lot and straight towards the mall.

---------------------------------------------

A/N- And that's part one!!

I really am sorry about the long wait, sometimes I really can be an ass..so please forgive me!

I do hope that those of you who have stayed with me would be willing to review this new addition, it would be of the greatest help after all!

Anyway, I hope that I can get the next chapter of the wedding done asap, so please just bare with me...I am still trying...really I am.

Till next time then!

Ja Ne!


End file.
